


Lenkerthen Lyoko

by Lord_Kleveland



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Abusive Parents, Action, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Aliens, Bisexual Male Character, Central Intelligence Agency, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kleveland/pseuds/Lord_Kleveland
Summary: A year has passed since XANA was defeated. Life of the Lyoko Warriors seems to have returned to normal, but Lyoko is incredibly advanced technology and full of hidden secrets. Secrets concerning the program, its history, its uses. All elements that attract interest. Interests ... inhuman.[The story does not take into account the events of the books and Evolution]
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer/Original Male Character(s), Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar/Yumi Ishiyama





	Lenkerthen Lyoko

???????? \- ???????? - ????????  
  
“Skat-al inierit Akertosh Brealwunt. Avenen li nokter died katronkaten died aminio. Lak tot? "  
"Lak nosch"  
"Andevaket, anì, Naiker Malnian Akentkat Minekor, ciminktè mokton okta 'Lenkerten Lyoko"  
  
Terra \- France - Paris - Monday 5 September 2005 - From 5:45 to 6:20  
  
  
It was September 5th, the first day of the new French school year, a nefarious event that had already caused desperation in the minds of many students.  
  
However, Jeremy and Aelita were not of this opinion. The two had so much in common, the birth and continuation of their love was also due to this, and among these elements in common there was the appreciation of the study. They had never seen it as something tiring, leading them to have no particular fears about the approaching of those new school months. Then, after Lyoko and the defeat of XANA, not having to worry about own lives anymore and the sort of world made any other obstacle much less fearful.  
  
The two (like true "Einstein", as one of their friends would have said) had woken up early in the morning, much earlier than it was reasonable to worry about the delays, and had taken the opportunity to walk around while the sunrise was rising. Their love was stronger than ever, and it was remarkable how palpable it was even during the long silences, how the strong bond of the two boys was perceived. Except that, focusing only on the silences, one might think that Jeremy and Aelita never spoke. It was absolutely not true, they talked a lot. A very lot. Maybe too much. And, like any madly loving couple, their discussions tended to be embarrassing for those who listened to them. We can limit ourselves to saying that they talked about a wide range of topics, from relationships with their friends to how they saw their future, they also talked about Lyoko. Not aloud, despite the hour there were people on the street, many more than they expected, and certainly did not want to let everyone know about their past.  
  
  


"Hey, am I wrong or have we already been here?" Aelita said passing in front of a bar, the sign read _Rendez-vous_ and the place was very sober from the outside.  
  
"Yes, we were been certainly there with the others," Jeremy replied. In fact, he remembered having breakfast there several times together with the other "Lyoko Warriors", now that name had become a playful way to call their group.  
  
  


"You ate?" Aelita asked Jeremy a few seconds later  
"I do. Not you?"  
“No, I'm fasting. I'll take a croissant"  
  
The two entered the club, it was a very simple but welcoming place. To the left was the cash desk and the display with various sweets, it had just been filled. After all, it was six in the morning, the bar had just opened. Scattered around the room were several round plastic tables surrounded by chairs of the same material, two chairs from two different tables were occupied by two elderly people. One was reading the newspaper thoughtfully, the other sipping his coffee while looking at the photos of monuments hanging on the walls of the restaurant. Most were French, such as the Arc de Triomphe and the inevitable Eiffel Tower, but there were also others from the rest of the world such as Big Ben and the Colosseum. Aelita and Jeremy stayed a second to look at the photos too, then the girl went to the exhibitor to choose the croissants. Just when he was about to call the cashier, his attention was captured by a new customer. In fact, the attention of all those in the club, because the newcomer knew how to get noticed  
  
  
" _Kakaya udacha, yesli ty na samom dele! Davay poigrayem v igru_ ” he shouted in a loud and proud Russian. He was a very thin boy, bordering on anorexia, with a lifeless complexion and very strong raven-black hair that created some contrast with the rest of the body. He wore a full dark blue Adidas tracksuit and had a black gym bag with shoulder strap.  
  
"Sorry?" said the cashier, the boy approached her and leaned on the wooden table where she was.

  
"Nothing special. Rather, give me a glass of vodka"  
"At this time? Okay ... ID card"

"Ehm… Excuse me?"  
"Give me the identity card. I must be sure you are of age"  
"Oooh ... I understand ... Is it really necessary?"  
"Yes," the boy opened one of the side pockets of his bag and pulled out a brick red document holder. The woman opened it, took a quick look at it and then threw it back to her owner, did it so brusquely that she seemed to want to throw it in his face, something not so far from the truth.

  
"You are seventeen. I don't know how it works in Russia, but it's illegal to drink alcohol at that age here"  
" _Bud’ dobr ko mne_ , everyone gives me twenty. Can't you turn a blind eye?"  
  
"No" the boy sighed, a resigned expression appeared on his face. He looked around for half a second, then spread a slight smile and said.  
  
“I will not cause problems. I just take a sugar-free espresso and two croissants for my two friends there" said Jeremy and Aelita. The two widened their eyes, they had never seen that guy, they were sure. Surely everything could be said about that boy, except that it was easy to forget. 

  
  


"You're confusing us with something ..." Jeremy tried to explain himself, but was interrupted by the Russian boy who spoke to him.

  
  


" _Khorosho!_ You don't know me yet, but I already know you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know you, don't you think it's possible?" Jeremy replied that was impossible, meanwhile the whole club was looking in their direction. Whoever that guy was, he had managed to keep attention on himself all the time.

  
  


"Instead I know you, don’t you believe me? Let’s dance! I bet five euros on my success” he wasn't joking, he put five euros on the counter. He invited the others to look at him, but the elders did not want to give a hand to his eccentricity (or perhaps madness, who could say), Jeremy and Aelita were in a mixed state between confusion and terror and did not even think about bet something. It was the cashier who put another five euros on the counter.

  
  


“I know you won't leave if I don't. Hurry up, or you will make my customers run away" the boy would have said she would not have lost millions by leaving four people gone, but he understood that he would have risked a punch in the eye, he just continued his game.

  
  


“Jeremy, Aelita, sit somewhere. In the meantime I will take the croissants” the two did not, they remained frozen on the spot. How could he know their names?

  
  


“Surprised, right? We are only at the beginning. Come on, sit down" Jeremy and Aelita chose a place, they were so confused that they didn't notice that there were only two chairs around that table. The boy added one on his own after taking coffee and croissants from the counter. He sat up, smiled broadly and then took a croissant by the hand and started to give it to him

  
  


“Chocolate to you, Jeremy. Strawberry jam to you, Aelita. It was what you wanted, right?" the girl widened her eyes again, then said _yes_ in a voice that died of disbelief. The gaze of the spectators became more intense, the two elders began to talk to each other about what was going on.

  
  


“I said that I know many things about you. For example…” he stopped for take a sip of espresso

“You are two Kadic students, two excellent students. Among the best ”

“Yes, this is also true. But how the hell do you know?" it was Jeremy who spoke, the boy's smile widened even more. Incredible how much he smiled and how beautiful and contagious his smile would have been, if only the situation had not made him disturbing

  
  


"The questions after the prestidigitation game" he said as he swung his clenched fist with a flick of his wrist, then opened it showing a sachet of sugar in the palm of his hand. He had played a magic trick while talking about playing a magic trick. This time Jeremy and Aelita could not help but smile in turn, he was certainly a histrionic and full of sense of humor.

  
  


“Anyway, what a rudeness! What a rudeness! I didn't introduce myself” He opened the bag of sugar and poured it into the coffee, then stood up and made a comically exaggerated bow.

  
  


“Avier Antonovic Anisimov at your service. A triple A man, in name and in fact” his gestures, his way of speaking, was too funny for the two boys not to laugh. The rest of the crowd laughed too, except for the cashier, who remained frozen to watch.

  
  


"Avier is not a Russian name, right?" it was Aelita who asked that question, she had no particular reason to ask, she simply felt the desire to know.

  
  


"No, my mother _es espaňola_. From her I took many flaws such as my disarming charm, my fiery soul and my passion for soap opera" the two smiled again, they could not do otherwise.

  
  


“You know, I'm ashamed to say it. But I will be part of your school, despite my age. I had problems with studying in the mother country, some caused by the education system, but most of me" his tone had suddenly become more serious, that subject had to hit him deeply.

  
  


“I think I will spend a lot of my time studying, I want to recover as much as possible. However, I doubt that they will start at full capacity from day one, maybe today you could introduce me to your friend Odd, and also the one of German origins, Ulrich" and here they took a shot again, the game of Avier was not finished, it would have lasted too little otherwise.

  
  


“Who knows, maybe I will also have the opportunity to speak with Yumi and William. It will be complicated as they now go to high school, but not impossible" the anxiety and amazement of the two was palpable, everyone present perceived it. Meanwhile Avier finished his espresso where he had put the sugar, he took a mobile phone from the pocket of his suit, attached to the battery compartment, a very sober sticker of a hand showing the middle finger, opened it and read the timetable 

  
  


“I went on. We risk wasting time, although I doubt we will be late for school given our large advance. But I will be fast" he breathed in a great deal of air, then started to speak quickly, like an auctioneer.

  
  


“Aelita likes electronic music, especially Subdigitals. Be amazed by things like the scent of flowers and the taste of food. You Jeremy, you are very good with computers and technology, in the past you built robots and went to unthinkable places just to find the components. You have been engaged for more than two years and less than three, you have done the classic lovebirds stupid thinghs, like funny photos in those booths that print photos for documents. Your friend Ulrich is superstitious, he was in love with your friend Yumi and perhaps he still is, you are not sure. Odd is very eccentric (but not as much as I am, is he?), He has a bizarre hairstyle, he wears purple, he is a young man and he is very thin. Once upon a time you hated William, especially Ulrich hated him, because he was also in love with Yumi, but you have made up for a while. Finally…” his voice slowed down and suddenly became more serious, now they were worried.

  
  


“You have a secret. Something that even I don't know, because it is so big that you only say it to your closest friends. Who knows, maybe one day I will know too" he got up from his chair and went to the cash register, then took the money left over there.

  
  


"I won. _Poka_ ” Avier made his way out when the cashier stopped him screaming.

  
  


"No, wait. It's a scam, isn't it? You already know each other” The boy burst out laughing. Aelita and Jeremy tried to explain in every way how they had never seen him. After a full minute of laughter, Avier calmed down and commented on the situation

  
  


"French thieves are really badly if they organize such a scam for five euros"

"Stop being nice and explain to me how you did it" the boy spoke again with his eccentric tone, his voice seemed even more ringing.

  
  


“You know, they say real wizards don't reveal their tricks. But I don't care much, just a little money is enough for me" the cashier turned cold again, her gaze put Avier in awe, but the boy did not lose his composure

  
  


"And how much would you like?"

  
  


"Mmmm, I have to think about it ... 100 euros"

  
  


"NO FUCK!" She screamed so loudly that it seemed a miracle Sshe not caused a heartbreak to the elderly in that place. But she couldn't get Avier to change his mind.

  
  


"If so, for you I am a demon of another dimension who fulfills desires by breaking wooden spoons. I can go?" the cashier did not answer, however much she did not want to admit it, she wanted to understand how she had done it. On the other hand, he wouldn't have spent all that money to find out. It was Jeremy who moved the situation.

  
  


"I have an idea, we want to know the truth too, do we share the sum?" the cashier was silent for a few seconds, then made a sound of despair and accepted putting a fifty note on the counter. Shortly afterwards the parts of Jeremy and Aelita joined. Avier pulled a wallet from the pocket opposite the phone pocket and put the bills inside.

  
  


“What I appreciate is successful business. So let's start from the beginning, as they say. I only did this because I walked behind you for a long time and you didn't notice me"

  
  


"Seriously?" Jeremy asked, in fact he didn't remember seeing him behind him, but he didn't even remember HAVING seen behind him.

  
  


“Yes, I was walking a meter away with the MP3 player in my pocket and headphones in my ears. The left earphone doesn't work, so I never wear it, and this makes me hear all the outside noises. And so, while in my right ear I had Al Bano and Romina Power singing _Ci sarà_ , with my left I heard you chat among you. And that's where my greatest knowledge came from, you talked about the school, your friends, your past and many other things. If you notice, I didn't say your surnames or those of your friends, this is because usually you don't call someone who you know so well by surname, and you've never done it" incredible how just saying that he had already explained almost everything, and still had to add something

  
  


“All the others are tricks of mentalism, logic and speaking skills. If I listed them all, it would take me a good half hour, I will just give you an example. I knew which croissant wanted Aelita because I interrupted you just before choosing, she stared at that point in the window "he indicated it with a finger of his right hand, while in the other he had made appear a coin that began to spin on the tip index.

  
  


“There are only strawberry jam croissants, so I thought he wanted one of those. Luckily I guessed. If I had made a mistake I would have used my eloquence, I would have invented something” Avier finished his strange game with the coin by dropping it on the palm, then flying it to the right hand using the muscles of the left and finally stopping it between the index and the middle of the target hand.

  
  


“And so it all ends. See you at school” Avier came out of the club like lightning and continued to walk quickly on the sidewalk, putting his earphones back on and restarting his playlist of Italian music.

  
  


  
  


Jeremy and Aelita stood on the spot, confused and stunned by all those events. They stayed like that for a few minutes.


End file.
